Los Bandoleros
by Santiva Potter
Summary: As Letty begins to track Dominic through South America, she remembers their long winded past. This is the prequel/sequel to When Things Go Wrong.
1. Chapter 1 Left Behind

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do own any part of the Fast and the Furious franchise.

**Los Bandoleros**

**By: Santiva Potter**

**Summary: **As Letty begins to track Dominic through South America, she remembers their long winded past.

* * *

Chapter 1: Left Behind

It didn't set in immediately.

After all, there had been plenty of mornings that Letty woke up and found no one beside her. Usually it was because Dominic was alone at the beach and Han was sitting eating breakfast in their kitchen. There had been some few exceptions, like the time that Han and Dominic pulled a midnight run without her, but the hell that had come after that had taught them how **bad **of an idea that was.

Or so she had thought.

"That son of a bitch," Letty hissed.

She stormed around the house looking for any sign that Dominic was truly gone. She wasn't interested in working up a storm just to figure out that he went next door because there was no _fucking _milk.

That had been quite the incident as well.

The living room still looked like it did last night. Sheets were all over the place, since Han usually slept there. The TV was stil on, unwashed dishes were in the sink and on the countertop closest to the refridgeoator, there was a small note.

_Sorry, babe, _it read. _Orders from the big guy himself. _

_-Han_

She was going to kill them both.

"That son of a bitch!" she screamed. Letty put her hand over her head and leaned against the wall, trying to pull back the flood of emotions that wanted to break loose. She needed guidance, advice, _revenge. _

She needed someone with an ounce of sense.

Standing back up, Letty reached for her cell phone and scrolled through the Ks until she found the right one. The phone only rang twice before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"That fucking son of a bitch!"

Letty knew that she didn't need to tell Krystal who she was talking about. After practically raising Dominic, Vince, Letty and her own, Kyrstal Renee Cadmen had gotten used to a lot of things, and a lot of references.

"Y'know, I never Tony talking about Dominic's mother being a bitch," Krystal responded.

"I don't care," Letty growled. "That _thing—_"

"Now Dominic himself is a completely different issue," Krystal added. "What did the nenderthal do this time?"

"He _left _me behind."

Krystal sighed. "Again?"

"Don't remind me," Letty said pressing her head against the cool countertop for relief. "I've got half a mind to go after him."

"Uh uh," Krystal objected. "No, I think you should come up for a visit."

"A visit?" Letty asked. "Now?"

"Now's better than ever," Krystal noted.

"That may be true, but I'm still wanted," Letty reminded her. "How am I supposed to get back into the states without being seen? Besides, I really should go after Dom. Just to kick his ass."

"You and I both know that if you found Dom, it would be _just _to kick his ass. You'd kick it, then kiss it."

Letty couldn't find it in her to argue against the point.

"Besides, there are some things that you and I need to talk about that just doesn't work over the telephone," Krystal continued. "Don't worry about the how, just know that I will. You got two days to pack, on the third, say good bye to Mejico, mi hija. You're coming home."

When Krystal had first said it, Letty didn't really want to believe it. Sure, her surrogate mother was not the most innocent American (she had raised her after all) but her still maintained a relatively stable lifestyle with a very _clean _business. However if there is one thing that Letty knew about Kyrstal, it's that rarely ever does that woman back down on a promise.

Three days after the phone call, the front door to the small bungalow that she and Dom had shared was greeted by the face of a tall man.

"Can I help you?" Letty asked.

"Yes, you can," the man answered with a thick Jamaican accent. "I'm looking for a Letty Ortiz. And occurding to the description that your mother sent me, you're the girl I'm looking for."

"Is it that time already?" Letty asked.

"Say goodbye to Mejico Letty," the man said entering the house and picking up her bags. "It's time to go home."

"Home?" Letty asked. "I thought you were sending me to Chicago."

"There's been a slight change of plans," the man answered. "Krystal's orders."

Letty frowned. She was getting quite sick of people's _orders. _

"Besides," the man continued, "she said that it was about time that you had a little family reunion."

Letty rolled her eyes and shut the door to her house remembering what Krystal Cadmen had said she first met her about her to-be family.

_There were several things that the ten year old Leticia Ortiz knew very well—one of them was that __**this **__was not home. _

_She missed the blazing heat, the dry air. She missed Senorita Fernandez waking up the neighborhood by her tantrums with her grandsons. She missed the loud music and her summer visits to the Dominican Republic, where her mother's side of the family lived. She missed the spicy food, the bright colors and her family. _

_But now she was being dumped in this place—America the "home of the free". _

_And looking out her window and frowning at the unfamiliar city skylines, and the people that crowded the street, Letty decided that if this was what freedom looked like, she'd take her battered home in Mejico in a heartbeat. _

"_Oh, Leticia, this place is beautiful isn't it?" her mother, Maria, cooed. "It'll be the perfect start for a new beginning." _

"_¿Por qué necesitamos un nuevo comienzo?" Letty mumbled beneath her breath. "La vida que teníamos era muy buena."_

_But she forgot about her mother's supersonic hearing. _

"_Leticia, stop complaining. You're going to love L.A., even if we have to make you," she said. "And we're going to have to get you to speak some more English. You'll get farther here if you do that." _

"_Far enough to go back to Mexico?" Letty snapped in English. _

_Her mother frowned at the remark, but from the corner of her eye, Letty saw that the edge of her father's lip turned up into a smile. _

_He drove them up to 7__th__ Avenue and rode through its commercial venues until they reached the residential areas of 7__th__ Ave. Their house was on the top of the hill. It was a tall two story pale blue house with a light white trim. The house was rather plain and boring to Letty. In fact the only thing that caught her interest was the tall, ebony woman standing on their porch. _

"_Ma, que es—I mean, who is that?" Letty asked pointing to the woman as she approached the car. _

"_The old owner," her father answered. "She's a wonderful woman, very kind. She's even got some kids, most of them are older than you, but I've met a few. Very good boys." _

_Her mother, always the socialite, was already out of the car speaking with the woman. _

"—_I just love the design," Maria was saying. _

"_¿Tiene que hacerlo todo el tiempo? Does she have to do this all of the time?" Letty asked exasperated. _

_Her father chuckled and wrapped his arm around his only daughter. "Suck it up, and keep on a good face, mi hija."_

_The woman, who stood only a few inches shorter than her father, was very charismatic, charming person. She helped them move in their belongings, cooked them some food and let her parents in on little quirks about all of the neighbors. _

"_I will admit, Mr. Hosea tanning on his porch with his…accessories, is like snow in Los Angeles: not likely, but a disaster when it happens. And the Toretto's are a crazy bunch, themselves. Tony has a daughter about your age, Leticia. I'd be happy to introduce you too." _

_And before Letty decline, experience had always taught her to find her own friends, because frankly adults have no idea what they're getting themselves into, her mother said it would be a fantastic idea and asked when she could come by. _

_Letty sat back in her chair and frowned. She wasn't a three year old anymore. Play-dates was not her idea of "fun." _

_The woman, whose name Letty picked up to be Krystal, seemed to see her look and smile slightly before giving her a wink. _

"_That's a nice car in your driveway Jose," Krystal complimented. "It's a—"_

"_1970s Ford Torino," Letty answered. _

"_Leticia," her mother scolded. _

_Krystal's smile widened, "Its fine. You like cars, Leticia?" _

"_It's Letty," the younger girl corrected. "And yeah, cars are pretty cool." _

"_Jose seems to be under the impression that he can turn her into a mechanic," Maria frowned. _

"_She'll be my right hand girl," her father smiled. _

"_No, she needs to focus on her education, not cars," her mother objected. _

"_Oh, I agree," Krystal smiled taking a sip of her drink. "But Tony has turned all of my children into either expert mechanics or superhuman mechanics. Although, education is major in both of our households. You don't get the diploma, you don't get to work in the garage." _

"_He has a garage?" Letty asked, excitement unwillingly slipping into her voice._

_Krystal smile grew. "You're going to love the Toretto's." _

Letty shook her head and chuckled bitterly to herself.

"This is going to be one hell of a family reunion."

* * *

I sadly, still won't be able to put consistent updates until September for sure. Thanks as always for reading and please don't forget to review. Translations Below.

Much Love,

Santiva Potter

**Translations: **

"¿Por qué necesitamos un nuevo comienzo? La vida que teníamos era muy buena." = _Why do we need a new beginning? We had a good life!_


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome Home

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any part of the Fast and the Furious franchise.

* * *

Chapter 2- Welcome Home

The humidity beat hard on Letty's back, but after three years in Mexico, she had gotten used intensified heat. The man, who picked her up, Marco, had taken her to a private airstrip. Apparently he and Krystal went way back and he owed her a few favors. The pilot flew her to LAX on his company jet and smuggled her out of airport security. He got her a taxi a few blocks away and then left her to her business.

Now, Letty found herself walking up the hill she had ran, screamed and exploded through as a kid. It was surreal to be back on 7th Ave after being away for so long. When she made it to the familiar white, wood framed house, her memories flooded to the first time she had ever walked down this road.

_Letty wasn't much of a people person. She liked her to herself, but her mother insisted that she go with Krystal down to these "Toretto's" and see why she would like them so much. Krystal came around two on Saturday, dressed in a loose white cotton shirt and a long skirt to match. _

_Maria, who had been under the impression that the event was much less casual, proceeded to make a fit out of Letty's scrubby tee-shirt and jeans. _

"_Letty, go change right now," her mother insisted. "She'll be down in one minute, Mrs.—"_

"_It's just Ms.," Krystal corrected. "And it's really no big deal. I just couldn't find my jeans this morning. C'mon Letty, we better make a move on it, before the boys eat all of the food." _

"_So, where in Mexico did you live?" Krystal asked once they were outside of the house. _

"_Just outside of Mejico City," Letty replied. "But it's not like what you would think. My parents weren't working for the __maquiladora_."

"_Yeah, your father told me that we quite a successful business man," Krystal said. "And you know, I used to live in Mexico, several years ago, and I worked in those maquiladoras." _

"_Really?" Letty asked. _

"_Yep, I met some of my best friends down there and I still go down to see them," Krystal replied. _

_The young girl was slightly impressed. She had seen those maquiladoras that her aunt worked in, and if this city slicker really had worked there—then she was made of some tougher stuff. _

"_So who are these Toretto's that I'm supposed to like so much?" Letty asked. _

_Krystal grinned as they turned to a white, wood-framed house and opened the drive way gate. _

"_Come on in and see." _

Letty's hand formed lightly over the door knob to the house. In the back of her mind, she wondered if she should really do this. She'd probably have better chances in Chicago. Maybe she could get a car….

**No. Suck it up Ortiz, **she thought gripping the door. **This is your shit to clean up now. **

Once she opened the door, it was like a blast from the past. Everything was still there, mind you, things were a lot cleaner, but all the DVDs, CDs, couches, the video games. She'd even wager that the porno set that Jesse thought no one knew about was still probably upstairs underneath the guest room dresser hidden in a Hallmark bag.

From the kitchen, Letty could hear light music and Mia's humming. The air smelled of fresh vegetables and…was that some pasta she smelled too? It was a well known fact: Letty Ortiz was a sucker for Toretto pasta.

She walked slowly into the kitchen, trying not to scare her busy friend, and leaned against the open door frame. Mia had definitely changed. She was taller, hair longer. Her eyes looked slightly colder, but Letty knew what that was from—she was alone.

"Is there room for two at this table?" Letty asked, interrupting Mia's flow.

The young woman turned to find the source of the voice and did a double take, before she screamed—a loud-as-hell courtesy of Mia Toretto scream—and nearly tackling Letty to the ground.

"Jesus girl!" Letty laughed when Mia finally let go.

"It's just good to see you, Let," she laughed, tears streaming down her face.

"It's good to see you to, Mi."

"Mia, what are you screaming about?" a voice demanded from upstairs.

Letty heard the stairs creak as Kendall Cadmen came down from upstairs and entered the kitchen.

"Well, look who decided to stop in!" Kendall laughed hugging Letty.

When all of the greetings were done, the air in the room changed and Letty knew that it was time to talk. So while Kendall stood in the middle of the room smirking at the awkward silence, Letty took a seat at the table, pulled bag of chips that were on countertop and brought them closer to her before looking up at Mia and saying, "Well you gonna grill me or what?"

Mia shook her head and sat down. "I'm not going to grill you Letty," she said. "But I am curious about one thing."

"Shoot."

"Not that I'm not happy to see you Let, it's just that you're usually accompanied by my older, annoying, protective—"

"Son of a bitch brother?" Letty finished munching on chips.

"Son of a bitch?" Mia asked.

Letty nodded and then turned to Kendall. "Krystal didn't tell you?"

"She told me," Kendall said. "I'm sorry babe."

"It's alright," Letty replied. "He's got his coming."

"Care to explain?" Mia asked impatiently.

"Your bitch of a brother left me in Mexico," Letty told her.

"WHAT?"

Mia body pushed back slightly in shock and her eyes looked like they wanted to drop from her head.

"He left you in Mexico?" Mia repeated.

"That's right," Letty confirmed. "Mejico."

"Why?" Mia asked.

For a moment, Letty contemplated lying and saying that she didn't know. She had a pretty good idea of why he did, but she knew that Mia wasn't ready to hear it, and nor was she ready to tell her. So she went with the next best option which was partially true.

"Probably the whole 'trying to protect you' act," Letty replied.

"Probably?" Kendall asked leaning against the kitchen wall. "He didn't leave a note?"

"No," Letty laughed bitterly. "But Han did."

"Who's Han?" Mia asked.

"A mutual friend," Letty explained. "He said 'Sorry babe. Orders from the big man.' I'm gonna kick both of their asses."

"Wow, he's got some nerve," Kendall said shaking her head. "And you're sure this is all a "protect you' act?"

Letty frowned knowing that Kendall was digging. "This is Dominic remember."

K nodded and let it go.

"So how long are you going to stay?" Mia asked.

"Not long," Letty answered. "I'm going after him."

"Letty, no!" Mia objected. "You should stay here."

"Mia, trust me on this one," Letty replied. "I need to find him—to kick his ass."

"Now we all know, you are not going down there _just _to kick his ass," Kendall snapped.

"You have your own mind Kendall, interrupt this as you want, but I know why I'm going down there," Letty defended.

"Let, you can't do this!" Mia argued. "You can't keep chasing after him like some…"

"Like some what?" Letty snapped.

Mia bit her tongue and sighed before answering softly, "Like some wounded animal."

What surprised Letty was how deep of a chord that struck within her.

Sighing, Letty rolled up the chips bag and placed it on the table top, before getting up from her seat and heading for the stairs.

"Letty!" Mia called following her. "This isn't the first time this has happened. Have you ever thought that maybe…it's over. Maybe he doesn't want you anymore? That he just doesn't…like…you?"

"_What's going on around here?" a small boy with a messy load of brown hair asked loudly in the backyard. _

"_Calm down, V," the tall kind man, who had introduced himself as Mr. Toretto, said. "Come over here. We want you to meet someone." _

"_Letty, this is Vincent," Krystal introduced. "Vince, this is Letty. She just moved into the old house." _

_Vince's face instantly went to a frown. _

"_So then why did you bring her around __**here**__?" he snapped. _

"_V!" Mr. Toretto objected. _

"_Is dinner ready?" _

_A few more bodies emerged from the back of the house and into yard where the barbeque was still grilling. _

"_Dad who's that?" one of the boys asked. _

"_Dominic, Cameron I want you to meet Letty," his father replied. "She just moved into Cameron's old home." _

_That was the phrase of the day. _

_Dominic's face went to an ugly frown, as did his friend Cameron who was standing next to him. _

"_Why don't you just go back to Mejico and stay away from our block," Cameron snapped at Letty. _

"_Cameron!" Krystal growled. _

"_I don't see what the problem is anyway, __estúpido. Your house is a piece of shit anyway," Letty snapped back advancing towards the boys. _

"_Oh is that so?" Cameron growled back advancing into Letty's face, with his two friend ready to back him up._

_It would have been her first one-on-three fight—she was confident that she would have won, but Mr. Toretto and Krystal had other plans. Krystal __**dragged **__all three boys back into the house while Mr. Toretto told the others—a tall African American boy, who he called Kadeem, two tall girls whom Letty presumed to be his sisters and a small girl, no older than Letty, to sit at the table and wait for either him or Krystal to come back. _

"_Esos chicos están locos! What is their problem?" Letty snapped as Mr. Toretto took her outside. He smiled apologetically at the young girl, and led her to the front porch where he offered her a seat. The privacy, however, did not keep them immune from Krystal's yelling and Cameron's specific response, "She called our house shit!"_

"_I'm going to have to apologize for that, aren't I?" Letty asked. _

"_Maybe," Mr. Toretto said, "but not today. I'm sorry about the boys, Letty. We didn't think they'd act like that." _

"_They PMS more than the aunts!" Letty complained. _

_Mr. Toretto chuckled before nodding. "They're just upset. As you know Letty, Cameron, his mother Krystal and his siblings used to live in your house. A few year back an accident happened and…well Cameron's older brother bled to death." _

_Letty sat still in slight shock. She knew it had to be something, but she wasn't quite prepared for that. _

"_He died?" Letty asked. _

_Mr. Toretto nodded. "Yes, Corel died. And after he died, Krystal moved her family out of the house. It's been a while since anyone has consistently stayed there, so the boys always bully any of the kids that live there. It still means a lot to Cameron. He took his brother's death really hard. Imagine someone just moving into your old home, wouldn't you be defensive?" _

_Letty nodded. _

"_And the pain from Corel's death doesn't help either. But give them a chance. They've been known to come around. And Krystal mentioned that you liked cars. If that's true, they won't hate you for long." _

"_You own the garage right?" Letty asked. _

"_That's right." _

"_Can I come by sometime?" _

_Mr. T smiled brightly at her. "Anytime you'd like." _

"Letty!"

Mia's sharp voice pulled her back from out of her memory.

"Sorry, Mi," Letty apologized. "Listen, girl, I'm tired. I need to get some sleep, it's was a long trip."

That part was half true, she was a bit tired and it had been a long trip, but she was certainly not in the mood for anymore grilling questions.

Letty had almost made it to the top of the stairs when Mia called her name again.

"Are you hiding something from me Let?" she asked.

Letty turned to smile at her and rolled her eyes.

"Would I ever hide something from you, Mia?"

"Yes," she answered harshly.

**It is the truth, **Letty noted.

"Well, then," Letty replied, "I guess you have your answer."

* * *

This is the end of the double feature. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review! Translation Below:

Much Love,

Santiva Potter

**Translation:**

Esos chicos están locos! = _Those boys are crazy!_


	3. Chapter 3 The Golden Days

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any part of the Fast and the Furious franchise.

* * *

Chapter 3- The Golden Days

She hadn't even really thought about the idea. It had all been unconsciously done, but sleeping in that room brought her more hell than it was worth. It still smelled like him—like them after they had made love. The room looked relatively the same, and Letty could tell that of all of the rooms in the house, it was this one that she had not touched.

The old posters that he had put up in high school were still hanging, but fading. One thing Letty did notice was different about the room was that at least there were no clothes on the floor. Letty sat on the edge of the bed as more memories from the past flooded her mind. It was all too easy to see herself and Dom trapped in a passionate kiss as they entered their room. Dom would kick the door closed with his foot and then lead them to the bed, where he'd set her on the edge and proceed to travel down to her neck, itching to make her moan. He would work her sweet spots until he got what he desired, and then Letty would push them back further on the bed. Dominic would crawl to cover her body, and more clothes would find its way to the floor as the moaning only increased.

Letty shivered remembering those times, those _massages_ and the pleasure. Not just the sexual pleasure, but the pure ecstasy of lying in his arms afterwards, being exactly where she belonged.

Letty groaned as the memories continued with no avail. So much for sleeping.

She tried for a few hours, before coming to face the facts—she wasn't getting any sleep in here.

Letty then dragged her self back down stairs. She called for Mia and Kendall, but there was no answer. There was a short note left by the stove from Mia, promising that she'd be back soon.

Letty, then, grabbed a quick snack from the refrigerator and made her way towards the family room. The real test to see if this place had changed or not, was if their old video games were still lying around.

And sure enough, Mia must of trashed the old treasures, as they were now replaced by a silver cable box and DVD/VHS player. She had always looked for an excuse to throw those games out, Letty remembered.

She set her food down on the wooden table in front of the couch and went around the room looking for the remote control, which always took too much energy to find. It ended up being on top of a sealed cardboard box to the far right of the couch. On the side of the box **TGD **was written in a large black sharpie. Tucking the remote under her arm, Letty dragged the box in front of the couch and opened it up.

There were a series of video tapes and DVDs inside of the box. Letty pulled one video cassette tape out and placed it in the VHS player. The phrase 7th Ave: The Golden Days instantly greeted the screen. And in the first few moments Letty realized what it was.

Tony and Krystal had always joked about how there were certain videos of her extended family taken before she had arrived. Innocent ones from Kimberly's first science project to more interesting ones like the one playing: Kendall gives Dominic a bath.

After the incident, Kendall became notorious for always quoting, "I've known Dom since he was five years old running but-naked up and down 7th Ave." And as she later found out, Kendall only said this so much, because it was true.

As the video showed, Kendall was doing a mock documentary on her life for a school project. One of her friends had agreed to film it and they were both over at the Toretto's as Kendall was watching three year old Mia, five year old Dominic and the five year old Cameron. While Mia was the perfect little angel with her cute little dolls, Dom and Cameron caused all the trouble for the two girls, constantly going outside and getting ridiculously dirty. At one point Kendall and her friend decided that enough was enough, those boys were taking a bath.

Apparently at that age, Dominic had become quite attached to Kendall's friend, Mara. So when they started calling for baths, he clung right to her, dirtying her "30 dollar jeans!" But Mara put the groaning aside and carried Dominic up the stairs to the bathroom. She set the camera on the counter top and began to take off his clothes.

Letty laughed out loud at the pure joy that was on Dom's face. It didn't surprise her that this five-year-old was most likely experiencing his first little boner.

Tears began to build in Letty's eyes as the miniature Dom looked to Mara and raised his arms to be picked up.

"No Dom," she said, pointing to the bathtub. "In there."

Dom looked to the bubbling bath, frowned, then turned back to Mara with his happy face and arms raised in the air.

"Dom!" Mara insisted pointing to the tub.

"No!" Dom said simply still grinning.

"You leave me no choice, mister," Mara warned. "Kendall! Can you get in here?"

The bathroom door was then kicked open and Kendall appeared with a very dirty Cameron in her arms, kicking and screaming, "NO! NO! RUN! RUN!"

And that's exactly what Dominic did.

He ran right out of the picture and Kendall was forced to put Cameron down in the tub and chase after Dom, with Mara hot on her heels with the camera.

Soon enough, Dom and his good stuff came into view as they entered the street. The young five year old seemed to run circles around the pair, racing up and down the street several times, much to the dismay—and entertainment—of the neighbors. Dom, finally made his way back down to the house, yelling the entire way, and danced around his lawn, until a bucket of cold water hit him in the face and sent him back on his dirty little behind.

Although there was heavy breathing from the two teens behind the camera, Krystal could now be seen walking down the porch steps and picking Dominic up in her arms.

"I don't know what's more pathetic," she said. "The fact that a five year old out ran two eleven year olds, or the fact that Mara tapped the whole thing."

"Nice going, Mar," Kendall snapped before the camera shut off.

Letty laughed as the VHS started up again with another memory, and the front door opened. Mia was now back, her arms filled with groceries.

"Do you want help with those?" Letty asked from the couch.

"No, I'm fine," Mia replied, disappearing into the kitchen for a moment before returning. "What are you watching?"

"The Golden Days," Letty replied holding up one of the tapes.

"Oh yeah, Me and Krystal finished those last year," Mia smiled. "Which ones have you watched?"

"I just finished 'Kendall gives Dominic a bath'," Letty laughed. "Although I think it should be called, 'Dominic gives Kendall a run for her money'. I bet they didn't get paid that day."

Mia laughed. "You have no idea, how close I was to trying to send that to Mexico."

"You should have," Letty grinned. "Me and Han wouldn't have let him forget that for days."

"How were things in Mexico?" Mia asked. "I mean before, y'know, he left."

Letty sighed. "There were…good, I suppose. I mean, we were together, still in a lot of trouble but for awhile it felt like nothing was out of range for us."

"So then, what happened?" Mia asked.

Wrong question.

Letty stuffed her hands in her pocket and frowned. "I don't Mia, time…"

"Letty, let's be serious. Tell me the truth," Mia pleaded.

"Do you still go out to the races?" Letty asked, changing the subject. Mia could take it or leave it, but she wasn't talking about Dom—or Maurietta.

"Sometimes," Mia replied.

"Really?" Letty asked.

"Yeah, it happened a lot more in the beginning. I guess it was out of habit in a way. I mean, we had been doing it for so long. So one night, I called up Hector and told him that I was going to be stopping by. I didn't know really what to expect. I wasn't like a I raced or anything, but Hector—he took good care me. He wouldn't let anyone say anything about Dominic or try to go too overboard. Although, it was so unreal watching other people try to be what he was."

Letty nodded understanding where Mia was coming from. She couldn't imagine it any other way than what it used to be, and to see the changes, to see someone else try to act like Dom…it wasn't right.

"Krystal called this afternoon," Mia said. "She'll be flying into LAX tomorrow morning. So I was thinking that maybe tomorrow, we could have a little barbeque for old times' sake. It would probably be just you, me, Kendall, Krystal, oh and Kendall's boyfriend."

"Who is she dating now?" Letty asked.

"He's an FBI agent, and you owe him one hell of a thank you," Mia replied.

Letty raised an eyebrow, but dropped the subject. She turned her attention back to the video cassette still in her hands and remembered some of the "Golden Years".

"How is little Tony doing?" Letty asked slowly.

Mia smiled brightly at the thought of the young boy, whom she had just seen a few weeks ago.

"He's getting so big now, Let. And he looks just like Cameron," Mia cooed.

"Is he coming," Letty asked, remembering the last time she had seen her godson, "with Krystal?"

"I'm not sure," Mia answered. "I asked Krystal about and she said she'd do what she could, but you know, Keiara."

"Yeah," Letty said solemnly. "I know Keiara."

"Listen, I'm going to start up dinner. Is there anything you want in particular?" Mia asked. "I got some of your favorites."

"Chicken and Beer?" Letty laughed.

"There are a couple Corona's in the back," Mia smiled.

"Whatever you feel like cooking, I'm fine with Mia," Letty replied.

"Alright then, everything should be ready in about an hour."

Mia disappeared back into the kitchen and Letty continued to watch the old home videos. The scene had now changed to Tony Toretto helping little Mia ride her first bike, trying to catch up with her older brother and his best friend down the hill.

And a small tear ran down Letty cheek as she remembered the Golden Days.

* * *

As always thank you for reading, and please don't forget to review!

Much Love,

Santiva Potter


	4. Chapter 4 Sunday Barbeques

Dsiclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any part of the Fast and the Furious franchise.

* * *

Chapter 4- Sunday Barbeques

_It had all started with one innocent Sunday barbeque. _

_Letty and her father knew something was wrong when her mother started missing the Toretto's barbeque. It was tradition. Everyone came to those barbeques—even Vince and the Cadmens who lived on the other side of town. But Maria always had an excuse. _

"_Papi, I had to work late!" she would say. "There's been no one to replace Felicia since she left, and you know the extra money wouldn't hurt." _

"_It does if I don't see my wife!" Juan hollered. _

"_You see me now don't you?" _

_But her appearances became less and less and then Anthony started skipping out on his own barbeques. _

"_What the hell is this?" Krystal snapped, the third time it happened. "Dominic, where is your father?" _

_They were all in Tony's backyard, the food was ready, plates already set and everyone was there—except the man of the hour, and Juan's runaway bride. _

"_I don't know," Dom replied. "He got a phone call about an hour ago before he left. He said he'd be back in a few." _

"_Since when is an hour 'a few'?" Krystal grumbled under her breath."Go inside and call your father, Dom." _

"_Already did," Kimberly, Krystal's eldest, said at the table. "He didn't pick up."_

"_Not here?" Juan asked emerging from the house. _

"_No, but we'll start without them," Krystal said. "Come on, everyone at the table." _

_They all sat down—Vince, Letty, her father, Dom and Mia, Krystal and her four children taking in the aroma of hot, fresh food. And some of them, like Dominic, just couldn't wait. _

"_Munchkin," Krystal sang sweetly to Dom after he grabbed a particularly large chicken leg, smothered in honey barbeque sauce, "since you put your __**dirty **__hands on my _clean _chicken, you're going to say grace." _

"_You'd think after thirteen years, he'd get it through his head," Mia snickered. _

"_Shut it, Mia," Dom snapped. _

"_Don't keep us waiting _Munchkin_," Cameron teased. _

"_Cameron," Krystal warned, before nodding for Dominic to begin. _

"_Dear God, we thank you for the food that has been prepared, we ask that it be good food that will last us, a long, long time. Amen." _

"_Amen," they all chorused with a few chuckles. _

"_Munchkin," Krystal teased as Dominic groaned at the pet name she had dubbed him with years ago. "Since when do I make bad food?" _

_They went through most of dinner flawlessly, just a few teases here and there, but nothing out of the norm for this extended family. It was nearing dessert when all plates were cleared, that Tony and Maria finally arrived. They came in through the back gate, with Maria leaning all of her weight against Tony, rubbing her hands lazily against his chest, with a dazed look on her face. _

"_Tony!" Krystal objected, setting her eyes on her prey. "Where the hell have you two been?" _

"_Jealous, Krystal?" Maria slurred. "You were right, Tony is an excellent lover." _

"_Maria!" Tony growled trying to set the woman on her own two feet. "Stop!"_

"_Anthony hand her here," Krystal snapped. "I know how to deal with a woman who's high." _

"_The look on your face says you're going to do a hell of a lot more than just deal with her," Tony objected. _

"_Tony, give her—"_

"_ENOUGH!" _

_Juan was now up from his seat in Tony's face, livid. _

"_Maria, where have you been?" he roared. _

"_Where do you think?" Maria replied now leaning against Juan's chest, poking him. "Where do you think I go during the day and at night? I need a __**real **__man and Leticia needs a father. Not a weakling, like you!"_

_Juan pushed her away started towards Tony. _

"_Have you been sleeping with my wife?" _

"_Kimberly, why don't you give the boys and Mia a ride back to the house," Krystal snapped tossing her keys to her oldest daughter, before turning her attention to Maria. _

"_YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING WITH MY WIFE!" Juan roared before punching Tony in the face. _

"_Let's go," Kimberly snapped. But Dom was already over the table trying to help his father out, and Letty was trying to get her father up. _

_Krystal had to drop Maria to pull the two men apart, before forcefully, throwing Dom, Letty and every child under the age of 21 out of the house. _

"_My dad didn't do shit!" Dom yelled furious as Kadeem ushered him to the car. The senior in high school was having quite the time with the explosive thirteen year old. _

"_What the hell is your blood made out of a tank of NOS?" Kimberly snapped. "Shut up and get your ass in the car!"_

_Cameron hung back and waited for Letty, who was moving the slowest out of them all, her eyes still locked on the white house behind them. _

"_Hey, don't worry," Cam assured, throwing an arm over Letty's shoulders. "We'll get it all straightened out. Everything is going to be fine." _

_Letty didn't say a word, but silently wished that he was right. _

"Are all of the plates ready?" Mia asked as Letty entered the kitchen. She had spent most of the afternoon, catching up on some well deserved sleep (she had switched to Mia's room) before getting up to help Mia with the barbeque.

"Yeah, everything is set," Letty answered. "So what's this FBI guy like?"

"Don't refer to him as the FBI guy, Let," Mia scolded. "Brandon has been a great help. He warned me about the police trying to put wires on the house, waiting for Dom to call. He got the FBI off of my back, helped me pay bills. I couldn't keep the garage, but I did get to save the store. He and Kendall even crashed here for awhile, just to make sure that none of the Trans, or anyone else with a grudge would pass through here with the wrong idea. So lay off. He's a good guy."

"That's what we said about the last cop," Letty mumbled.

"Letty," Mia snapped her voice hard. "Let's not go there."

Seeing such opposition, Letty let the subject go. Besides, she wasn't a fool. She could tell that Mia had yet to get over Brian O'Conner, Spilner, whatever the hell his last name was.

"So when are they coming?" Letty asked.

"They should be here any moment now," Mia replied. "So be nice."

Letty helped Mia carry out the large glass pan of barbeque onto the table with plenty of potato salad, fresh greens and corn to go around.

"Well if it isn't our favorite little criminal!"

Letty turned to see Kadeem Cadmen emerge from the kitchen to the backyard, with one of his signature goofy smiles plastered on his face.

"Long time, no see, Let," Kadeem smiled hugging her.

"Yeah, and since when did you turn into a giant?" Letty laughed looking up at him.

"Me a giant? Nah, you're just getting shorter!" Kadeem teased as Letty went to swing at him.

"Ah come on, after about fifteen-twenty years, you'd think a mother would be able to stop telling her kids to stop roughhousing around the table!" Krystal chided lightly from the steps.

"Krystal," Letty greeted.

It was good seeing Krystal. Over the years she had gotten older, her hair long, but her smile didn't wane. She still looked like her younger self, wild, crazy but filled with love. She engulfed Letty in a tight hug before letting her go to examine her surrogate daughter.

Krystal smiled and put her hand against her heart dramatically. "And I thought I'd never see the day," she mocked, faking tears, "that you'd actually curl your hair!"

Letty rolled her eyes and turned from her. "Krystal, stop it!"

"Did you do that Mia?" Krystal asked, coming down from the steps.

"No! I can't believe I didn't notice that before!" Mia cried starting to approach her best friend.

"Oh no you don't," Letty snapped. "Back away from me, I'm not interested in reliving suppressed memories."

"Oh please, Letty," Krystal laughed. "You enjoyed it half of the time."

Letty snorted sourly. "Right."

Krystal, Mia, Kadeem and Letty had just taken their seats at the table when the back gate open and Kimberly, Kendall and a tall man, trailing them emerged.

"Look who's back in town," Kimberly sassed, carrying several shopping bags. "Should I be expected anymore rabid Asians during your visit, Letty?"

"I don't know you tell me," Letty answered, half-serious. If there were any more Trans with an issue, she would be more than happy to deal with them.

"Well thankfully, not today," Kendall smiled. "Letty, I want you to meet—"

"Brandon Collins," Letty finished. "You're the FBI guy right?"

Mia nudged her, but Brandon only smiled. "Yeah, I'm the FBI guy."

"Then I guess I owe you one hell of a thank you," Letty said seriously.

"Family is family," Brandon replied. "Let's just not make it a habit. I really do like my job."

"Any other visitors with you Krystal?" Letty asked.

A sad smile crossed Krystal's features. "She decided that she and Tony were better off in Chicago. But maybe if you stick around, you'll see him sooner than you think."

Letty's heart tugged at the idea, but she knew that it wouldn't happen. It was either now or never, and especially after everything that happened in Mexico, she wasn't sure if she was even ready to face the young boy.

"So," Kadeem started, leaning back in his chair, "who is going to pray?"

Most of them laughed.

"That right, we don't have dependable Dominic to put his greasy little hands in the food anymore," Kendall snickered.

"Yeah and then years later, he has the audacity to imply that rule on us!" Mia laughed.

"I want to pray," Letty said slowly a smile stretching across her features.

"Okay," Krystal agreed.

"Mia, I might need your help though," Letty grinned, winking at her best friend.

Mia raised an eye brow but nodded.

"Dear, uh, Heavenly, uh…God what is it?" Letty began.

It took Mia a moment, but when she did figure it out, her shoulders began to shake in laughter. "Spirit," Mia finished.

'Spirit. That's right. Thank you for providing us with four-core intercoolers, direct-port nitrous injection—"

"No it's the direct-port nitrous before the intercoolers," Mia corrected still laughing.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"That's right!" Letty agreed. "Thank you for direct-port nitrous injection, four-core intercoolers…"

"—ball-bearing turbos," Mia added laughing. Tears were now streaming down Mia's face as the two friends remembered Jesse's simply unique prayer that ended in relentless teasing.

"Heavenly Father, we thank you for the food that has been prepared and the traditions that it has upheld. We thank you for bringing our family closer, oh God. We are humbled by your love and affection, which has protected us from the worst. Father I ask that you continue to watch over our family, no matter where they might be, and what they might be doing. Lord, we ask that you instill strength and wisdom, oh Lord so that we may follow the will that you have for us. In Jesus name we pray, Amen."

"Amen."

"I don't even want to know," Kendall said pointing at Letty and Mia who were still smiling.

"May Jesse rest in peace," Krystal added softly.

They went through most of dinner flawlessly. There were no mentions about Dominic or what he and Letty had been up to in the past few years. Letty sat though most of dinner catching up on what she had missed, laughing at Christmas stories and the string of horror dates that Kendall had put Mia through. Letty got particular satisfaction of that, remembering how Mia used to try to set her up with plenty of boys from the high school.

"Paybacks a bitch isn't?" Letty teased.

It was nearing dessert, when all the plates were cleared, that Kimberly gave Letty, a suspicious, but expected look.

"So, Letty," Kimberly began.

"Kim."

Kimberly, not being one to beat around the bush for long, pushed her plate aside, sat back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"Where's Dominic?"

* * *

Thank you, thank you for all of the previous reviews. To Stacy, your email didn't show up in the review, but my email is on my page so you can email me from there. And if anyone has any comments or suggestions, I'd love to hear them! Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!

Much Love,

Santiva Potter


	5. Chapter 5 Adrenaline Rush

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any part of the Fast and the Furious franchise.

_

* * *

_

Kimberly, not being one to beat around the bush for long, pushed her plate aside, sat back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"_Where's Dominic?"_

* * *

Chapter 5- Adrenaline Rush

Kendall rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically, "Kimberly if we knew where Dominic was, we wouldn't be starring at each other and sitting here like ducks—we'd be kicking his ass! I still owe that Neanderthal a punch in the gut."

"Letty," Kimberly snapped ignoring her sister, "where is he?"

"No le haga caso a ella. Al parecer, ella no entiende Inglés," Kendall whispered to Letty.

"Yo creo que yo estaba hablando con usted, Kendall," Kimberly continued. "I was however, speaking to you, Letty. So start talking."

"You know, Kimberly, I don't have to tell you shit. Besides, even if I did know where Dominic was, it wouldn't exactly be in my best interest to spill the beans," Letty snapped staring point blank in Brandon's direction.

"She has a point, Kimi," Kadeem teased. "So Brandon, how's—"

"So you don't know where he is," Kimberly clarified.

"Obviously," Letty snapped.

"Girls," Brandon warned.

"And let me guess," Kimberly sighed, "you plan on running after him, don't you?"

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean," Letty growled.

"Exactly what I said," Kimberly hissed.

"Alright girls, that is enough," Krystal interjected. "Leave her alone, Kimberly."

"Mom, you can't let her do this," Kim objected. "She's only going to waste herself."

"Waste myself?" Letty snapped.

"Waste. Yourself," Kimberly repeated leaning over the table until she was literally eye to eye with the younger Latina. "Because you can't seem to get it through that thick skull of yours, that Dominic is **gone. **He left you in Mexico and he isn't coming back."

"Jesus, Letty!" Kimberly sighed throwing her hands into the air, "Don't you want to be more than just Dominic Toretto's girl?"

Letty bit her tongue for a moment, trying to hold back the harsh words that were foaming at the tongue, but Kimberly had stepped over a very thin line.

"That's real rich coming from someone like you," Letty spat back, rising slowly into Kimberly's face. "What exactly do you know about keeping a relationship alive? The only thing that your _three _divorces have told you is how to throw in the damn towel. At least I know that Dominic gave a _shit _about me!"

"That is enough!" Krystal hollered over the two of them. "Letty, inside of the house, now!"

"I've got something better than that," Letty sneered, taking her glass and throwing her drink towards Kimberly. "Enjoy dessert."

"Letty!" Mia called after her friend, as Letty stormed through the house grabbing her jacket and keys. "Let will you slow up a moment?"

But she ignored her friend and kept going straight to the garage where only a few cars remained—one of them the old turquoise Acura Integra that she and Dom built for Mia years ago.

"What?" Mia asked when Letty looked at her funny. "Since Dom never let me race, the car was never connected to his "underground lifestyle" so the cops found no reason for me not to keep it. Just a few fines for the illegal modifications to the car."

Letty shook her head as she headed for the driver's seat. "What have you been letting it do, rust?"

When Mia was in the passenger seat, Letty turned the key and listened to the car purr. "Let's see what this bad bay can do."

To her delight, the Integra ran quite smoothly, which led Letty to wonder exactly how well Mia had kept up with the car, since she left.

"And you haven't changed anything in the engine?" Letty pestered.

"Why would I?" Mia asked. "It's not like I could fix it if something broke. I told you, it's been rotting in the garage since you all bailed."

"Good," Letty replied. "I remember arguing with Dom over this car."

"What about?" Mia asked.

"It was such a waste, to build something with so much horsepower and potential—it really was a beast, and to not _use _it. Hell, but you were nagging him about getting you a car, and he wasn't budging about the no racing thing."

"Sounds like Dom," Mia smiled as they passed by familiar streets.

"Turn left at the next intersection," Mia instructed a grin on her face.

"Why?" Letty asked. "I know where I'm going."

"They don't meet up at the alleyway anymore," Mia informed. "C'mon, I'll take you to it, turn left."

According to Mia, the street racers of L.A. still raced down the same strip, but after the heist they relocated the meet up to the parking lot for the old Rodgers warehouse on the outskirts of town. And sure enough the parking lot lights were bright with plenty of racing cars in view—and a fake security guard patrolling the entrance.

"Can I help you ladies?" the man asked when they pulled up.

"Yeah, we're friends of Hector, just stopping by," Mia explained sweetly, putting on her best seductress act.

"Hector didn't mention any guest tonight," the security guard replied, although it was obvious that his attention had diverted to Mia's chest.

"It's a surprise," Mia smiled. "And you don't want to ruin our surprise, do you?"

Letty bit back the urge to laugh out loud, as the security guard debated quickly—more of starred even lower—before letting them through.

"Thank you!" Mia called.

"You slut!" Letty laughed. "You better hope your brother never finds out."

Mia whacked but giggled herself, "It worked didn't it?"

On the first floor cars crowded the area with plenty of loud speakers blaring music, and boys showing off their precious little toys.

"Amateurs," Mia explained. "Head for the ramp, it'll lead us to the next level. The boys on the second level aren't too bad, but it's the boys on the third level that you're looking for. Those are the street racers."

"And you know this how?" Letty asked.

"Hector explained it all to me, when I came out a few years back. I doubt it hasn't changed," Mia explained. "I do know he doesn't run the races anymore."

"Who does?" Letty asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's his nephew," Mia replied. "I know he was showing him the ropes, last time I stopped by. Introducing him to everyone, he even let him start a few races."

On the second level, the cars became less populated and Letty noticed more of the street racing's infamous sluts walking around, but on the third level there were even fewer cars and more sluts.

"You can always tell a real racer by the intense stench of the hoes that surround him," Mia frowned observing all of the women.

"Of course," Letty agreed. "They only want the best racers so that they can get the most money out of him."

"Well it's good to know that not all of those girls were so lucky," Mia smiled nudging Letty lightly.

Letty smiled a bit, remembering her past relationship with Dom, her first pleasant memory of him since she arrived. But as she passed more cars she caught the sight of someone she never thought she'd have to face again.

"Holy shit!" Letty laughed. "That is not her!"

"Who?" Mia asked scanning the cars in front of her. "Oh my g—"

"Monica!" they laughed together. Sure enough, the blond was grinding against some young kid, her hair swing around and her hips leading the young blood on a seductive ride.

"Isn't she too old for this shit?" Letty laughed, as Mia's shoulders shook. "Dios mío, she's like the mother of all skanks."

"I actually think she is!" Mia squealed between laughs.

Letty pulled the Acura into a parking space between two Mitsubishi Eclipses.

"So Letty, what is exactly is the plan?" Mia asked emerging from the car as Letty went straight for the hood.

"We race, we win," Letty replied.

"We?" Mia asked. "Let, you know I don't race."

"Well, you will tonight," Letty vowed, closing the hood.

"Is she still in good shape? Engine, wise I mean. You know times have changed," Mia continued.

"We'll be fine," Letty promised. "Just show me where Hector's nephew is."

There was a circle of a few men not too far from where they had parked, huddled together negotiating. Letty led Mia right up to the circle and stepped in.

"Can we help you, pretty lady?" one of the racers asked licking his lips. He was a short guy—shorter than Letty, with a Hispanic accent and slick black hair.

_Definitely not one of Hector's relatives, _Letty ruled out. "We want in."

The man in the center chuckled. He was much taller, with a skin pigment much closer to Hector, but a tad bit cockier than her old friend. "I think you've got the wrong level," he said. "Why don't you try one floor down?"

"I know exactly where I am, pretty boy," Letty replied.

He chuckled slightly and shook his head. "Yeah and what's your name?"

"I'm Letty, and this is my girl Mia."

"Letty, huh? Do I know you?" he asked.

"Not a chance," Letty answered.

"It's a three G buy in," one of the racers to her right announced.

"Eugene!"

"Don't worry about it Alex," sneered the racer, who spoke up first. "They're gonna lose."

"Two races, one for me, one for my girl," Letty continued, ignoring the other racers.

"Letty!" Mia hissed in protest.

"Your girl doesn't look too confident," Alex noticed.

Letty shrugged and pulled out the five grand that had been resting in her pocket. "This money seems pretty damn confident."

Alex leaned back before leaning forward again, "You wanna waste five Gs, I suppose that's not really my problem. You're in. Let's roll out!"

"Letty, are you crazy?" Mia complained as they walked to the car. "This can't work!"

"What are you talking about Mi? I'll race first and then you behind me. Piece of cake."

"Letty, you _know _I don't race!"

"Mia, for once, just go with," Letty replied.

By the time they arrived at the strip, it was like Letty had never left. Cars were still aligned side by side, blocking anyone from entering the haven road. People were covering much of the sidelines, cheering on the last of the races, only pure adrenaline pumping through their veins.

"Aren't you nervous?" Mia asked quietly. "I mean it has been awhile—that is of course if you didn't race in Mexico."

In truth she was nervous and it had been awhile. She rarely raced in Mexico, only if she and Dom had to temporarily split to keep the cops guessing, but most times so kept by the sidelines.

But now, she was _sick _of sticking by the sidelines.

"We're going to win," Letty said more to herself than anyone, getting out of the car.

"I sure do hope so," Mia mumbled as they approached the other racers.

"Money in the hat, boys and girls. Money in the hat," Alex ordered as Letty's three other opponents dropped in the three Gs.

"Now ladies, since you're new to our streets—" Alex began.

"Not exactly," Letty chuckled, dropping in her own money.

"Well anyway, this is a simple quarter-mile race. No tricks tonight. So there's no need for anything too crazy. Which means we are keeping a NOS limit," Alex instructed. "You mind if I check your hood?"

"You mind if I watch?" Letty countered.

"I'll give you one thing," Alex said as she popped the hood. "You are smart."

He looked over it quickly making sure everything was aligned before rising up.

"So are we good?" Letty asked.

"Well you seem to be lost in the past," Alex smiled to himself. "Everyone else has gone with the times and switched to electronic fuel injections, but again, I guess that's not my problem. She's clean! Everybody at the line!"

"Good luck Let," Mia whispered as she slipped into her car. Letty smiled appreciatively and started her engine.

_Be cool, Letty, _she reminded herself. _You've got this. _

She grip the wheel remembering what had brought her here, all of the years she spent going through hell after hell—this wasn't just to prove anything to Kimberly or Dominic, but this was for her. This was because she was more than just Dominic Toretto's girlfriend.

"Racers at the ready," Alex roared over the growling engines.

_"__It doesn't matter if you win by an inch or a mile; winning's winning!" _

"Set!"

Dom was right. Winning is winning. And it's about damn time she brought something home for herself.

"Go!"

Any racer will tell you that their first time was indescribable—which is why they couldn't settle with just one time. And while the adrenaline still stays with you, time after time, that moment can't compare to the first moment that your foot hit the gas or your fingers shot on the NOS. Win or lose, it's the start to a very long friendship.

But when you leave the racing world and come back, the moment that your foot hits the pedal and the engine roars under your touch—it's as if you've been trapped under water and have finally reached the surface.

Adrenaline ran through Letty's veins like oxygen, propelling her forward down the strip. She easily past the first racer, had a little bit more trouble with the next, but the one in the lead shot rode past her with ease—he was the cocky one, the one to beat.

As Letty began to come edge to edge with the leading car, she could tell that out of confidence, he pushed his NOS only a second too soon. Pressing her own NOS, Letty silently hoped that her determination and timing would be enough to push her ahead.

And as quick as it begun, her ten second race was over.

But the rush didn't leave. Instead it fostered in her bones, shaking her entire body.

In front of her, the marksmen, who had been waiting at the finish line, looked as if he were ready to shit himself in excitement.

"That was fucking amazing!" he yelled. "Damn!"

"Oi Ross, just tell us who won, man!" hollered the racer from the green Acura NSX-R.

"Man that race was close, I ain't gonna lie to you dog, but she took that win from you," the marksmen declared.

"What?"

"Chill out Marcus, it ain't no thang, but a chicken wang! Ha! You ass lost!" Ross laughed. "Hey mami, you pull back into the entry way last since you won."

Letty nodded and slipped back into her car, pleased with her close—but nonetheless victory.

At the starting line everyone was waiting for her, disbelief and smiles on most of their faces, and Alex stood in the front shaking his head.

"So I guess your boy's electronic fuel injection wasn't enough to help him snag the win, but I guess that's not really my problem, is it?" Letty sassed.

Alex chuckled and handed her the money, "No it's not."

Letty could tell that Mia was trying hard not to celebrate in her normal way, which would probably consist of tackling her to the ground while squealing.

"You won!" she said in an excited whisper.

"Yep, and now it's your turn," Letty replied handing her three grand.

"Oh, Letty, I really don't think—"

"You got this Mia, relax," Letty assured as Alex called for the next racers.

She pushed her friend towards the lineup, handing her the keys and watched as Mia put in her three Gs and slipped into the Integra.

"That was some kickass racing out there," the sultry male voice complimented from beside Letty.

"Thanks," Letty said shortly, her eyes focused on the lineup of cars as their engines rumbled.

"Yeah, they call me Antonio," the male continued.

Letty turned briefly to look at the man. He was handsome, she couldn't deny him that. Tall, just over six feet, she would guess, tan skinned. He wasn't as muscular as Dominic had been, but he was lean enough and oozed a sort of confidence that she admired—just a little bit.

"Why don't you just go home to your madre pretty boy and stop trying to play ticks with your car?" Letty shot at him, turning back to the race.

"Now who told you that "pretty boys" can't race?"

Letty eyed the boy again and shook her head. "Go home freshmen. I don't really give a shit for the cute glossy paint job—it's about what's under the hood."

"Well then," Antonio smiled, "I guess you're going to have to give me a test run."

Letty rolled her eyes. She knew well that his charm was knocking at her door, and had a funny feeling that he wouldn't be leaving any time soon. Thanks to the [pretty boy] Letty had missed most of the race, but she could see the blue Integra already on its way back, followed by an orange Honda Civic, and the winner, the green Acura NSX-R.

"Shoot," Letty swore softly.

And as if his victory wasn't enough, Letty watched the Acura speed ahead and clip the Integra's bumper, sending Mia swirling in circles.

"What the fuck?" Letty swore louder, making her way to the front of the line.

Alex stood in the very front keeping people back as the cars approached.

"What the hell was that, Alex?" Letty fumed.

"I don't know," he replied as Mia finally got a hold of the car and made her back to the starting line.

The marksmen, Ross, emerged from the Acura frowning but pointed to the driver, Marcus as the winner.

"What the hell is your problem," Letty growled making her way to the racer.

"What's your problem, bitch?" he scoffed.

"Who are you calling a bitch?" Letty snapped shoving Marcus back.

Alex, however, stepped in between the two before anything got out of hand.

"Alright chill out, both of you," he ordered. "She ain't wrong Marcus, that wasn't necessary."

"Yeah, but there ain't nothing you can do about it, pretty thang, unless you got another car?" Marcus sneered.

"Is there an issue here?"

A short, slightly chubby Latino came to view with an old Lakers jersey surrounded by several members of his crew. When he caught eyes on Letty, Hector's iconic grinned appeared.

"Looks who's back in town," Hector laughed. "And playing with the big boys I see."

"More like little boys with temper tantrums," Mia spat, approaching the group. Her right hand was gripping her left shoulder, but Letty could still see the blood slipping though.

"What happened to you, Mia?" Hector frowned.

"It's nothing, tio," Alex cut in. "Marcus just got a little too excited on his way back in."

"Yeah, and I was just about to teach him a lesson in real racing," Letty growled.

"But she ran into a bit of a complication," Marcus grinned.

"Is that Integra the complication, Marcus?" Hector asked, glaring at the young boy.

The man closest to Hector, who Letty recognized as his right hand man, Senon frowned, "The bumper's trashed and there are plenty of new dents and scratches to go around. You must have been pretty damn excited, Marcus."

Marcus' grin only grew as he winked towards Mia, "Yeah and it's a shame, I was really looking forward to that lesson, Letty."

"Who says you won't get it?" Hector asked tossing Letty the keys to his car.

Marcus looked shocked for only a split second, before his cocky smirk returned and he pulled out his cash.

"Alright," he said. "Letty, I'll even raise you—four Gs."

_Oh, this son of a bitch is mine, _Letty vowed. "Five."

"That confident?" Marcus sassed. "You only beat me by a quarter inch. And Hector's got real muscle—muscle that five-fifty tells me that you can't handle."

"Winning is winning, freshman," Letty reminded. "Six grand or go home."

Marcus nodded and pulled six thousand from his winnings and handed it to Alex.

"Well," Hector laughed. "It looks like we got ourselves a race!"

"You're a feisty one, I'll give you that," Marcus grinned sizing her up as he got into his car. "But I bet I can still smoke you."

"Oh really?" Letty asked smirking to herself as Hector's boys brought up his latest ride.

_Dominic grinned at her before revving his engine again. _

_"Are you sure you want to do this Let?" he asked. _

_They were in the middle of the street. It must have been three or four in the morning, and after listening to Dominic boast about how he ran the streets of L.A., Letty had challenged him to a street race by the train tracks. The entire team was out to witness it, even Mia, who woke from sleep, sat against the hood of her car with twenty dollars on Letty. _

_"I'm pretty sure that I'm going to smoke you if that's what you're asking," Letty replied. _

_"Just remember, after I win, you're getting on top tonight babe," Dominic cheesed. _

**_As if you would get any_**_, Letty thought rolling her eyes. She could only take so much of a cocky Dominic. She needed to win this race. Or so God help her, she might actually have to kill him if she lost._

_"You know you don't have to do this right, Letty, Dominic?" Jesse asked standing in front of the two cars. He had been charged with the duty to official the race. Letty almost felt bad for him. The poor kid was afraid World War VI was going to erupt it the wrong person won._

_"I mean everyone knows you two are the best racers in L.A.," Jesse continued. "There's no reason to really do—"_

_"Relax Jesse," Dominic laughed. "If Letty and I get into, I'll give you fair warning." _

_At that Jesse dropped his hands and gave Dom an exasperated look. "When do we **ever **get fair warning?" _

_Laughter erupted from behind the two cars. _

_"Jesse!" Dom barked silencing the laughter. "Let's get on with it."_

_"Alright, alright," Jesse replied. "Ready—"_

_"Any last words?" Dominic asked Letty still smirking as his engine growled. _

_"—Set—"_

_"Yep," Letty replied. "See ya!" _

_"—Go!"_

"You'll see mama, you'll see," Marcus promised revving his engine.

"Oh, yes _you _will," Letty agreed. Men, you could always count on them to have things way over their heads. She wondered what this little racer would think when she crossed the finish line. After all, the look on Dominic's face after she'd beaten him was priceless.

_"Looks like you'll be the one on top tonight, **babe**," Letty sassed. _

"Ready," Hector yelled from in front of the two cars, "Set—"

_Dominic shook his head and laughed. "That's alright," he'd whispered grabbing her around the waist. "You like it when I'm on top anyway." _

"—Ya!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the new addition. And as always, thank you for reading and please don't forget to review! Translations Below!

Much Love,

Santiva Potter

**Translations: **

"No le haga caso a ella. Al parecer, ella no entiende Inglés" = _Ignore her. Apparently, she doesn't understand English. _

"Yo creo que yo estaba hablando con usted, Kendall"= _I don't believe I was speaking to you, Kendall. _


End file.
